I, YOU, AND FOREVER (JIKOOK)
by lightazor3
Summary: "Ji, aku mengingatmu bukan berdasarkan ingatanku, tapi hatiku. Hati yang tak akan ikut menua, Hati yang kekal dan tak akan mati. Ji, semuanya adalah milikmu karena aku mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook mencintai Park Jimin" "Aku tahu, kook. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, aku bersumpah untuk tidak akan melupakannya" [BTS BANGTAN SONYEONDAN FANFICTION KOOKMIN]


**YOU**

 _Pasti ada masanya dimana ingatan tak lagi mampu mengingat masa kita yang telah lalu,_

 _Mutlak rasanya, ada masa dimana jarak pandang terhenti tak sampai lima senti dan iris ini tak bisa lagi menghamba pada satu fokus,_

 _Mungkin juga organ gerak berhenti menunaikan kewajiban, tak ada kuasa atas jiwa yang membuat tungkai ini bisa tertatih kearahmu, dan lengan ini tak bisa merengkuh tubuhmu._

 _Ketika semua memori sudah melapuk tertelan zaman dan tubuh sudah mulai lelah menetap,_

 _Hal yang ada dalam kuasa adalah untuk mengingat satu buah kata._

 _.Kau._

 _Aku mengingatmu bukan berdasarkan ingatan, tetapi perasaan._

 _Dinaungi bima sakti,_

 _Diiringi ombak biru menderu deru,_

 _Aku bersumpah untuk selalu menetapkan namamu direlung yang tak akan tua dimakan waktu._

 _Di salah satu tempat dimana ingatan tentangmu mungkin terkubur, tapi tidak akan hancur._

 _.Kau._

 _Aku meraihmu dengan mentari pagi, merengkuhmu dengan syahdunya senja._

 _Tidak ada kata ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan, karena matahari selalu pergi untuk kembali. Dan seakan akan dia menghadirkan bulan sebagai pengganti._

 _.Kau._

 _Bahkan ketika mata ini terpejam, bayangan cermin datar yang menampilkan dirimu adalah gelapku._

 _Aku tak perlu mata untuk melihat keberadaanmu,_

 _Juga telinga untuk mendengarkan nadamu,_

 _Bahkan kulit untuk mendeteksi keberadaanmu,_

 _Kau adalah sesuatu yang mudah aku deteksi bahkan ketika panca indra sudah tak lagi berfungsi._

 _Kau adalah perihal, dimana fokusku selalu menghamba meski berada di galaksi dengan milyaran tata surya. Dalam kondisi tuli, maupun buta._

 _Bahkan ketika redup,_

 _Terimakasih atas hadirmu_

"Sudahlah, kook, tidak apa apa" ujar Jimin sambil memandang pemudanya yang tengah berusaha memasang tirai untuk kamar mereka.

Laki laki itu meletakkan teko dan cangkir teh hijau di meja kecil disebelah Jungkook yang tengah kepayahan. Diatas sana, pemudanya tampak fokus memaku sebuah pasak untuk menggantung tirai.

Jimin menyesal mengucapkan permintaan tentang dirinya yang ingin kamar mereka semakin cantik dengan tirai merah muda. Bukan, bukan maksud dia tak percaya pada Jungkook-nya tetapi melihat pemuda itu tersengal kelelahan, siapa yang tega?

"Sudah," ujar Jungkook lega setelah tiga jam.

Pria itu langsung meminum teh hijau yang disediakan istrinya. Menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak, tanda bahwa Jungkook kehilangan lumayan banyak tenaganya.

"Kau tidak membuat air es?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Jangan air es, nanti kau batuk" Jawab Jimin.

Jimin mengambil sapu tangan di saku, lalu dia usapkan ke garis rahang lelakinya. Sekedar menghilangkan sedikit peluh yang menganggu mata.

"Terimakasih yaa... maaf aku merepotkan" ujar Jimin setengah menyesal.

"Tidak, Ji, aku senang kamar kita menjadi lebih manis"

Jimin tertawa meninggalkan gurat yang makin kentara di sudut matanya, "Bohong. Sejak kapan kau suka merah muda?"

"Bila kamu suka, aku juga suka"

Jungkook tersenyum tulus.

Sekarang giliran Jimin yang kepayahan menahan jantungnya agar tetap diam. Cara Jungkook menatap matanya, kurva manis yang dipersembahkan hanya untuknya, Jimin menikmati semua itu. Namun jantung dan hatinya tidak kunjung beradaptasi dengan keindahan tadi meski sudah berpuluh puluh tahun lamanya.

"Jeon, Namjoon dan Seokjin akan berkunjung nanti malam"

Jungkook mengernyit, "Siapa mereka? Peminta sumbangan? Sebaiknya jangan terima orang asing, Ji" Ujar Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukan Kook, bukan--"

"--Kau tau seseorang yang selalu merusakkan barang yang dia sentuh? Itu Namjoon" Jimin tersenyum sabar lalu melanjutkan "Dan Seokjin, istrinya. Dari dia aku belajar membuat sup rumput laut yang sangat enak."

"Masa bodo siapa mereka tapi bukannya kau selalu membuat _galbi_ dan sup tomat saat ada tamu spesial?" Selidik Jungkook.

Barangkali Jimin bohong, kan? Barangkalk mereka memang tidak pernah mengenal Namjoon dan Seokjin, kan?

"Aku sudah selesai dengan _galbi_ tapi untuk sup tomat, kita kehabisan tomat." Bibir Jimin mengerucut sebal.

"Ayo ke kebun senja nanti, temani aku ya?" Pinta Jimin.

"Baiklaahh"

~#~

Senja itu Jungkook menepati janjinya untuk menemani Jimin memetik beberapa tomat di kebun mereka.

Langit jingga dan dedaunan segar khas musim semi mengiringi langkah mereka berdua. Jimin menyukai suasana di sini sedangkan Jungkook hanya menyukai Jimin yang berjalan anteng di sisinya.

Letak kebun tidak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar lima belas menit jika berjalan kaki. Namun mengingat mereka berdua tak lagi bisa disebut muda dan hanya langkah pendek yang bisa gapai, jaraknya jadi dua kali lipat lebih jauh.

"Ji, kau tidak lelah?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Jika kau lelah apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tantang Jimin.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah tidak kuat menggendongmu"

"Tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja"

Pikiran Jungkook melayang. Berusaha mengingat siapa Namjoon dan Seokjin atau seberapa penting mereka bagi Jiminnya sehingga istrinya membuatkan hidangan istimewa.

Namun tetap saja dia tidak mengingat apa apa. Memorinya seakan dirancang untuk menghapus ingatan yang telah usang lalu menggantinya dengan yang baru. Dan mungkin dia tidak akan mengingat siapa Namjoon atau Seokjin, istri Namjoon.

"Apa aku sepelupa itu?" Tanya Jungkook tiba tiba.

"Tidak, setidaknya kau hanya melupakan kerabat kerabat kita dan belum sampai melupakan namamu" Jawab Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ji, apakah doaku semasa kita muda dulu terkabul?--"

"--aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar selalu diizinkan untuk mengingat satu nama, yaitu kamu dan semua tentang dirimu-"

Jungkook memandang langit syahdu. Bersyukur pada Tuhan karena masih mau mengabulkan doa orang seperti dirinya.

Yang lebih kecil memandang Jungkook terharu. Matanya berkaca kaca dan dia rasakan kakinya melemas karena bahagia.

Dia tidak menyangka Jungkook pernah berdoa, atau lebih tepatnya dia tidak menyangka Jungkook menyebut dirinya dalam doanya. Hatinya menghangat. Bagai mentega yang dipanaskan, meleleh dan menguarkan wangi yang sangat harum.

Jungkook menerawang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Namamu Park Jimin, aku suka memanggilmu Ji dan kau suka menyebutku kelinci."

"Kita menikah tiga puluh lima tahun lalu, 13 Oktober jam 10 pagi di gereja dekat persimpangan rumahmu."

"Kau suka merah muda, setiap ada waktu kau selalu mengganti perabotan rumah dengan warna itu. Lemarimu penuh dengan baju merah muda dan favoritmu adalah sebuah hoodie merah muda bergambar kentang ungu yang kota dapat dari Okinawa."

Jungkook berujar panjang. Dia sangat mengingat Jiminnya, sampai bagian paling kecil, bagian paling sederhana.

Jimin memandang lelakinya takjub. Suatu saat tidak tertutup kemungkinan bahwa Jungkook akan melupakan Jimin. Tetapi dia tidak peduli, Jimin ada untuk Jungkook bagaimanapun keadaan. Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi karena Jungkook tidak akan melupakannya.

"Kau suka pai apel dan kue brownies tapi jarang memakannya karena takut gendut dan sekarang kau tidak akan memakannya karena diabetes"

"Kau suka rambutmu dicat macam macam. Tetapi sekarang itu dibiarkan memutih, terimakasih karena menyerasikannya dengan warna rambutku"

Jungkook berbalik menghadap Jimin. Menangkup kedua pipinya menggunakan tangan besarnya yang kian mengerut.

Baru kali ini dia punya waktu dan sedikit keinginan untuk mengamati wajah pujaannya tersebut.

Mata sipit prianya semakin tidak terlihat karena kantung mata yang semakin lebar. Dahi yang setiap pagi dia kecup semakin menurun, mengeriput, dan mengendur. Hidung mancung yang selalu diadukan dengan miliknya kini telah sedikit turun. Rambutnya yang dulu merah muda kini abu abu dan sebagian memutih.

Jiminnya sudah banyak berubah. Mereka sudah sedemikian menua.

Meskipun demikian, Jungkook tidak akan lupa betapa mengagumkan prianya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah gereja.

Jungkook juga tidak akan lupa bagaimana hari hari yang sudah mereka lalui, berdua dan bersama.

Mereka berdua tidak akan lupa bagaimana legitnya hari kemarin dan hari yang akan datang jika mereka terus bersama.

Jimin dan Jungkook adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keabadian.

Jimin tersenyum ketika merasakan bibir Jungkook mendarat di dahinya.

"Ji, aku tidak akan melupakanmu"

Pecah.

Pertahanan Jimin runtuh, dia meneteskan air matanya yang sedari tadi ditahan. Kemudian diusap oleh jemari Jungkook yang selalu lebih besar daripada pipinya.

"Jangan menangis Ji, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun" Ujar Jungkook.

Jimin mengangguk. Dia masih enggan berbicara dan memilih mendengarkan Jungkooknya. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut dominannya akan dia abadikan baik baik. Dalam hatinya. Bahkan sampai liang lahat.

"Ji, aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Kau telah aku tetapkan di sebuah relung yang mungkin akan terkubur tapi tidak akan hancur. Di dalam hatiku yang tidak akan ikut menua atau mati" Ujar Jungkook tulus.

Jimin tahu.

Jungkook masih kelincinya yang lucu. Masih seorang pemuda lugu. Masih Jungkooknya yang dulu.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Jungkook masih sangat sama meskipun umurnya mendekati satu abad.

Jungkook yang selalu berhasil menggoda Jimin bak anak perawan, Jungkook yang berhasil membuat Jimin mabuk kepayang dan Jungkook-Jungkook lainnya.

Dan Jimin paling tahu kalau dia beruntung memiliki Jungkook disisinya.

"Terimakasih, kook" Ujar Jimin akhirnya. Lirih dan pendek sembari berusaha menyudahi isak.

Jimin sangat takut lupa. Lebih tepatnya, dia takut melupakan Jungkook. Kenangan kenangan indah bersamanya, bentuk wajahnya, dan semua tentang dirinya. Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi, kan?

"Ayo kita pulang, Ji"

"Kita harus ke kebun tomat, Kook" Ujar Jimin.

"Kenapa kita harus kesana?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Aku akan membuat sup tomat untuk Namjoon dan Seokjin, Kook" Jawab Jimin sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Demi Tuhan, apa lagi ini? Siapa mereka?" Jungkook frustasi.

Jimin tertawa dan mengapit tangan Jungkooknya, "Tak apa, ayo kita kesana"

Satu lagi, Jimin tidak akan pernah merasa sabar atau lebih sabar karena diapun tidak pernah menganggap ini sebagai ujian. Jungkook, akan selalu dia terima dalam keadaan apapun.

~#~


End file.
